The Songbirds Are Singing
by RocketRaccoon15
Summary: A new tradition is created because of Peter's Zune. (Starmora Week 2017 - Day 3: Song)


Another day of exhausting adventures went by and it was finally _that_ time of night. It was a time that they both looked forward to, every single day. Peter kicked off his boots and threw himself onto their bed, earning a playful eye roll from his badass girlfriend. He rolled onto his back as he watched her walk to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The new music player given to him, laid by his feet. He crawled to the foot of the bed, grabbed it and moved back into the position he was originally in.

It was a new tradition; three hundred songs on Peter's Zune, most of which he had never heard of. Every night, after the others fell asleep, he would put it on shuffle, skipping through the songs he had already heard before. Of course, Gamora would join him, not only because their 'unspoken thing' was acknowledged and they shared a bed, but because she was his best friend.

They were taking things slow. Gamora wasn't one who enjoyed to be very open. She had a hard time expressing how she felt, especially when she was taught that emotions made her weak. The traumatizing incident she experienced on Tartoonla #7 when she was a young teenager, made her skeptical of men. And the last two people she ever dared to love were murdered in front of her by Thanos. The more of these memories Gamora had shared with him, the more Peter understood why she wanted to take things slow.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door open. His lips slightly curved upward when he saw the green woman exit with wet hair in her usual loungewear: a grey fitted jumper and black boy shorts. He chuckled a little when she sat down, holding out a black paddle brush and hair tie. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing, it's just-" Gamora playfully rose an eyebrow, causing Peter to lightly chuckle again. He sighed, taking the two objects from her hands. "You're adorable." She turned around, rolling her eyes.

Peter sat up and pressed play on his Zune. He smiled softly when he heard the first few lyrics:

 _How can I tell you_

 _That I love you_

 _I love you_

 _But I can't think of right words to say_

Gamora leaned back as soon as Peter started to run the bristles of the brush through her hair, humming in contentment. She would never admit it aloud, but Peter gingerly running his fingers through her hair was the most relaxing thing she had ever felt. The slow music playing softly in their room, made the environment even more peaceful. As Peter started gently weaving together the strands of her hair, she felt her eyes growing heavy. They immediately shot open once he secured the hair tie at the end.

A soft sigh escaped the man's mouth as he let the perfected lace braid fall over Gamora's shoulder. "There." He whispered, eagerly awaiting Gamora's response.

The woman studied it from the side and smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you."

Peter returned the gesture as the song ended. He picked up the Zune to observe which song was playing next. "Oh, it's a new one." Gamora curiously looked over his shoulder. He turned his head to face her with a heartfelt smile. "Dance with me." He recited from the first time they had danced. Heat rose to the woman's cheeks, turning them a darker shade of green and her lips twitched slightly upward into a gentle smile. After taking his hand, Peter guided her to the middle of their cabin.

 _For you, there'll be no more crying,_

 _For you, the sun will be shining,_

 _And I feel that when I'm with you,_

 _It's alright, I know it's right_

Once they reached the center of the room, Peter placed his right hand on Gamora's hip and loosely intertwined their fingers with his left. He led her around the room, slowly swaying to the tempo of the song. Suddenly, he recalled of the ballroom dancing scenes from some of the old movies he used to watch with his mother.

Eager to try something new, he increased the difficulty of the dance, leading Gamora into a simple box step. She yelped in surprise and tried to mimic his movements. Peter quickly realized that she was starting to struggle with the movements. "Watch my feet." He instructed, moving his feet without letting go of her. "Forward-side-together. Backwards-side-together." The woman studied the way he moved his feet and started to mirror them with her own. "There you go!"

"What other moves do you have up your sleeve, _Star-Lord_?" Peter smirked at the mention of his 'former outlaw-turned-hero' name. He started to spin with her in a natural fleckerl, causing her to start belly laughing.

It was rare to see Gamora be playful. She normally remained very stoic and serious. However, after the two started dating, she had begun to take after Peter. Although she remained the common sense of the group, she learned to relax a bit and enjoy the time with her newfound family.

Once they stopped spinning, they stood in each others' embrace, trying to catch their breath. "Okay, maybe it's a good idea to go back to basics." Gamora nodded, chuckling between breaths. Peter positioned her arms around his neck before placing his own on her hips, pulling them closer together. He gazed into her brown eyes, realizing how much smaller she was without her heels. "I think that this should be our song."

"And why is that?" Gamora asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because it..." He pondered for a moment on how to word what he was going to say and took a deep breath. "Every single word is true, Gamora." The woman couldn't stop gazing into his eyes as he spoke. "It describes what I think of you to a 'T'."

Gamora looked at him suspiciously. "You already heard this song before, didn't you?"

"Dammit, you caught me." Peter let out a playful sigh and smiled as he saw Gamora chuckle once more.

"Our song, huh?"

 _And the songbirds keep singing,_

 _Like they know the score,_

 _And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

 _Like never before, like never before._


End file.
